


Horny Teenagers Just Want To Have Sex (OMC)

by mdaCHARMED14



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock-Riding, Cumming In Ass, Doggy Style, Friday the 13th Franchise, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mind Control, Missionary Position, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: M, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Uncle Tommy Jarvis, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, plenty of more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdaCHARMED14/pseuds/mdaCHARMED14
Summary: Hudson Markks, a 16-year old horny teen with urges; has the power of time travel and mind control. Being the grandson to Tina Shepard has its perks. But when he was sitting in his room, reading about both his grandmother's and his uncle Tommy's dark pasts; his urges send him back to the year 1958. Hudson decides to indulge his inner desires and has sex with a camp counselor; having satisfaction...he decides to fuck every guy of the Voorhees' timeline legend that he finds sexually attractive and worthy of his teen twink cock.





	1. Barry

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains underage sex, swearing, and mind control seduction (In every chapter).

Hudson Markks is your average teenager with average teenager needs. Sex. But being the age he is...well you know the rule. Hudson is 16, with caramel brown hair and dark purple eyes; a common eye color in the year of 2045. His body is an average twinkful structure. He can't stand his hair being styled, so he leaves it straightened and his bangs line up above his brows. He has the power of time travel and mind control, being the grandson of Jason Voorhees survivor, Tina Shepard-Markks...has its perks. However the powers skip a generation and his dad, Wilson Markks developed nothing. Hudson was lucky to have developed such powers in case, the hockey-masked murderer comes back for revenge. His grandmother being Tina Shepard, his mother being Trish Jarvis and that means his uncle is Tommy Jarvis. Most likely, if Jason knew that is...Hudson could've been a direct target, since he descends from two different lines who've battled Jason Voorhees and...won. 

Hudson thought it was best to read up on the legend in case, something did happen. Knowing his uncle and his obsession with making sure Jason stays dead..yeah in case something happened. Hudson did see his uncle's name in the articles he'd been reading online. And his uncle was a total stud back in the day, so was many guys who'd fallen victim to Jason. As Hudson looked through the listed victims that were actually released many were hot guys that he'd totally fuck.

Hudson was sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him, a boner sporting in his shorts. Hudson rubbed his aching erection every time, he passed a cute guy on the list and man did he want to fuck. He should've been careful as he disappeared from the room. He felt like he was falling upwards in a void of nothingness. Only to have it stop and he appeared in a wooded-area.

From a sign nearby, he was at...  
"Camp Crystal Lake?!" Hudson exclaimed in an 'uh-oh' tone. His parents were going to be pissed once they found about this.

Hudson began walking around when he bumped into someone, only to fall on top of the person. 

"I'm so sorry." The man underneath him apologized.

Hudson still had an erection and the fact that he was laying on top of a cute guy...made it better. He ground into the man's groin while saying...  
"Don't be, stud!" With a grin on his face.

Barry, a camp counselor for the lake, wasn't gay but he was a fuck-boy and loved to get down with whoever and seeing as the boy on top of him; has taken an interest...Barry thought "Why the hell not.."

"Well..." Hudson said, looking to the name-tag. "Barry, I'm gonna get right to the point. I'm horny and I wanna fuck. You." He said.

"Um, I'm up for sex all the time, but I've never had a guy stick his dick inside me." Barry said.

"There's a first time for everything." Hudson said, whilst looking around. "This is a pretty secluded spot. No one around for the time being...why don't we strip and fuck here?" Hudson asked.

"Fine by me. Does it feel good when a guy puts his dick inside." Barry asked.

"Totally, it hurts a little bit at first...but you get used to it and it feels good." Hudson said.

"Okay..well then lets get to it...what's your name?"

"Hudson."

"Cool." Barry replied and stood up when Hudson did; taking off his clothes as Hudson did.

"Get on your knees, suck my cock." Hudson said.

Barry didn't say anything, only obliging and took Hudson's 5 1/2" cut cock in his mouth. In Hudson's opinion, Barry was exquisite at blowing and he couldn't wait to indulge that counselor ass. After face-fucking Barry for a bit.

Hudson had Barry on all fours while he ate "that counselor ass" which when Hudson spread Barry's cheeks, a tight-looking hole was exposed. 

"Oh yeah Hudson, eat that ass. Oooh yeah!" Barry moaned. Barry on the other hand was experiencing something new. The feeling of Hudson's tongue was amazing.

Hudson slid a finger in Barry's ass and he was earned with a moan. He pumped in and out, adding a second finger. He slid out and lined his cock up with Barry's spit-covered hole.  
"You ready?"

"Yeah, stick it in." Barry said. Hudson slid his dick inside Barry's ass and began to slowly thrust in and out of the tight hole.

"Mmm..you're so tight, Barry." Hudson moaned. Hudson began picking up speed of his thrusts.

"Oh Hudson, fuck my ass. Yeah baby." Barry said. "Let me ride your cock."

Hudson obliged and pulled out, laying down on the grass and Barry climbing over him; putting two legs on either side of him. Barry grabbed the twink's cock and slid it back inside himself.  
"Okay, now ride."

Barry began bouncing up and down on the teen's dick. "Mm yeah, you like that?"

"Fuck yeah I do, mhmm, keep riding Barry, don't stop." Hudson said in pleasure. It wasn't long until Hudson had Barry hold himself up while he thrust up into Barry.  
"Turn around and ride me, I need to see that ass as it bounces on me."

"Okay baby." Barry said. He turned around while staying on Hudson's dick and began humping away.

"Oh yeah, that's so hot! Mm, clamp those cheeks around me and slide up and down." Hudson said, in pure bliss.

Barry obliged and clamped his anal muscles hard around Hudson's cock and slid up and down slowly. "Oh fuck ye-e-ah, you like that? Hm, you like that, cutie?" 

"Yeah, it feels fan-fucking-tastic." Hudson said. Barry pulled off and got on his back, lifting his legs in the air.  
"Fuck me!" He said.

Hudson didn't have to be told twice and shoved his cock back inside Barry's hole. They both moaned to each other. Hudson leaned down and planted a kiss to Barry's lips and Barry wrapped his arms around Hudson, kissing him hard all over the face. Hudson moved to Barry's neck and began kissing and nibbling on it. He bottomed out in Barry, earning a loud moan from the older blonde.

Knowing he'd found Barry's G-spot, he wrapped Barry's legs around his waist and started plowing into the counselor underneath him.  
"Oh Hudson you lustful twink, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, make me feel the pain of your hot rod. Don't stop. I want you to fill me with your thick white seed."

Hudson; fucking Barry pretty rough to the point of Barry being sore later, yells, "OMG, I cannot stop. I have passed the blue line. I am going to come. Oh, yes, here I come. I feel the cum shooting. Baby, Do you feel it?" Hudson's toes turn under, his leg muscles strain, his back arches and his nails dig into Barry's hips, his breath grows strong, and he lets out a loud grunt and Barry can feel him fire one load after another deep into his guts.

When Hudson had emptied his sac, he laid against Barry, breathing hard.  
"Damn!" he exclaimed. 

Barry laughed. "I know." 

Hudson looked up at Barry and smiled. "It's like your ass was made for me!" 

Barry smirked. "And it'll always be yours." Hudson heard that and knew he might as well, come back often and fuck Barry. 

Hudson pulled his limp cock out of Barry leaving a trail of cum on the grass underneath the pair. "Now it's you're turn to cum." He began sucking on Barry's cock. 

Barry was already close from the amazing ass fucking Hudson gave him. When his mouth clamped on Barry's cock, Barry couldn't hold back any longer. He erupted, shooting his load down Hudson's throat. 

Hudson cleaned off Barry's cock and then smiled. "Yum!" he exclaimed. They laid there, their naked bodies entwined. They waited a bit to finally get up and put their clothes back on.  
"I love your ass, Barry! I'll make sure to come back and fuck you regularly. As for now, I've got places to be." Hudson said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked curiously.

Hudson debated it and decided if he was to commit to fucking Barry's..amazing ass. He'd have to spill.  
"I'm from the future. I got here by time travel."

"What?" Barry asked, thinking Hudson was crazy.

"Its true, look at my eyes." Hudson said and Barry did so. They were dark purple.

"Whoa, they're purple." Barry exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah, like I said I'm from the future. Look, just keep it a secret and I'll be back to fuck you more, some time." Hudson said.

"Works for me, just make sure to come back and fucking pound my ass." Barry said, whilst mooning Hudson. 

Hudson slapped Barry's cheeks. "I totally will." Hudson was most likely to never return to this time, as he'd risk changing the future; but he did think Barry's ass was incredible. So he began to debate with himself of actually considering several returns here. He kissed Barry again and glistened out of 1958.


	2. Jack, Ned, and Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking the ass of camp counselor Barry in 1958, Hudson ends up in 1979 where he has some fun with three more counselors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains underage sex, swearing, and mind control seduction.

After leaving Barry in 1958, Hudson was not sent home...but to 1979. He had landed in the same spot as before, but the scenery looked more aged as did the camp sign that was nearby. 

Hudson remembered reading about the spree of murders committed by Pamela Voorhees in 1979. However he didn't know he was in that same year.

He began walking toward the archery range and saw a woman and a man talking; and Hudson couldn't help eavesdropping.  
"You're crazy!" The woman said to the man and snapped an arrow in half.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful when you're angry?" The man said.

"I don't believe you..." She said.

"Want to see my trick shot? It's even better." He said.

She laughed. "You ever fire one of those bows again, and I'll tack you up on the wall to dry." She said still laughing.

"God, but I love that sexy talk." He said. The woman snatched the bow from him, shaking her head and set it next to a collection of wicked-looking arrows.

The guy turned to walk in Hudson's direction, so Hudson high-tailed it further back. This guy was going to be a score for him.

Hiding behind a tree until the guy got closer he took the opportunity and walked out in front of him. "Why hello!" Hudson said.

"Whoa, Jesus! You scared me." The guy said, jumping back.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here? The camp has even been opened yet."

Hudson thinking of a believable lie said.."I'm Alice Hardy's nephew. I'm gonna be here for camp, I'm only here now to help clean it up." He remembered Alice Hardy name's being in the list of survivors.

"Oh cool, what's your name?" The guy asked.

"Hudson. What's yours?"

"Ned Rubenstein." Ned said.

Hudson knowing it was either now or never began using his mind powers "Well Ned, are you horny? Cause' I am." He said.

"Now that you mention it, I am. Why?"

"Cause I was thinking we could get two other guys and have a foursome." Hudson said, getting closer to Ned and running a finger down his chest. "Do you know two other guys we could have fun with?"

"Uh-huh, yea-h. J-Jack and Bill." Ned said, highly turned on by Hudson.

"Where are they?"

"Jack is at the dock and B-Bill is at the powerhouse."

"Lets go get them and then we'll go to a cabin." Hudson said, squeezing one of Ned's asscheeks.

"Okayy." Ned said, stupidly with a grin on his face. If Ned had to be honest, Hudson was a total cutie. And now all he wanted was to get into that most likely tight bubble butt of his. However unbeknownst to Ned, Hudson had other plans.

Not long later, Hudson had seduced Jack and Bill with his power and they were all in a cabin further away from everyone else. Once they had gotten inside the four males began on the couch with Ned laying on top of Hudson and making out with him, while Bill sat on Jack's lap making out on the other end of the couch. 

As Ned and Hudson's kisses became more fierce, Hudson took off Ned's shirt, and began to lick his nipples.  
"Ohh yeah" Ned groaned with pleasure as his face showed pure excitement. 

Bill and Jack had their shirts off and Bill started kissing down Jack's chest. Ned pulled Hudson's shirt off and then Hudson undid his jeans. Out popped his 7 inch cock, which Hudson started stroking. Ned started moaning. "Mmm..yeah"

Hudson began giving Ned a blowjob. His moans started becoming more excited, causing Hudson to suck faster and harder. As Hudson was licking Ned's cock, he reached around him and started to finger him. 

Hudson felt someone grab his shorts and pull them down. He stop sucking to look. Jack and Bill were both naked, with Bill now stroking Hudson's cock.  
"I just got to try out this teen twink dick." He said with a smile on his face.

Hudson continued sucking on Ned when he felt Bill begin licking his dick head and then putting him in his mouth.  
"Mmmm." Hudson moaned, with pleasure as he choked on Ned's dick. 

Hudson heard Bill begin to moan. Jack had began giving him a rim job. Their moans filled the air, turning them all on more and more. It was so intense. 

Ned grabbed Hudson's head and started forcing himself down Hudson's throat. "I'm going to explode!" He shouted and he shot a huge load in Hudson's mouth. Hudson swallowed it down. Ned then pulled away, and Bill stopped sucking on Hudson. 

"I want you inside me." Ned said and he spit in his hand and lubed up Hudson's cock and his asshole and started riding Hudson's 5 1/2'' dick. 

"Oh fuck Ned, your ass is tight." Hudson exclaimed. Ned's ass was so tight and the pressure on Hudson's dick filled him with such a great sensation with every thrust he made. Ned's flaccid cock bounced up and down, slapping Hudson's belly with each thrust, still leaking from his orgasm. 

Jack and Bill were on the floor, with Jack fucking Bill in the Missionary position. Looking at them enjoying themselves turned Hudson on immensely. "Flip around and let me see that ass." Hudson said. Ned complied with a huge smile on his face. He stuck his ass in Hudson's face and Hudson started licking Ned's hole. He moaned and started sucking on Hudson's cock. 

"Flip over." Hudson heard Jack say to Bill and they began fucking Doggy style. 

Hudson spanked Ned's ass a couple times and Ned jammed Hudson's cock down his throat. Hudson could feel Ned's dick becoming hard again on his chest. So Hudson took his mouth away and started fingering Ned.  
"Mm, fuck ye-ah!" Ned moaned.

Ned moaned so greatly and as he was giving Hudson the most intense blowjob he'd ever had. It was so intense,  
"Oh FUCK!" Hudson came a massive load that Ned couldn't handle. Ned swallowed what he could, and then started sucking up the remainder that spilled out. 

Hudson heard Bill moaning loudly and he looked over there. There was a puddle of cum under Bill with his cock still leaking. Jack was pounding him fast and hard, moaning as well. Jack had finally reached his climax. "I'm going to fill you up!" Jack shouted and with one loud moan, he came inside of Bill. 

Jack pulled out and cum started to leak from Bill's hole. Ned and Hudson both got up. Hudson began eating the cum from Bill's ass while Ned ate up Jack's cock. 

Ned then lead Jack over to the couch and bent him over and spit-lubed up. Bill and Hudson started making out and tugging on each other. Bill noticed that Hudson was getting hard again.  
"Would you like to shove that in my hole?" Bill asked the teen.

"Fuck yeah, I would." Hudson remarked.

Bill went up the couch next to Jack, who was already getting pounded by Ned. Hudson spit in hand and lubed Bill's ass and his cock up then Hudson began ramming Bill's ass ferociously. 

Everybody was moaning sensually with immense pleasure. Hudson began spanking Bill's ass and forcefully asked, "Mmm, you like it when I spank your ass?"

"Oh yes!" Bill screamed as Hudson spanked him again. Bill was yelling with pleasure as his ass was stretched so delightfully with each thrust Hudson gave him. Bill looked at Jack and he looked at Ned, both of them moaning loudly with smiles on their faces. 

Ned slapped Jack making him shout in pleasure. "You like getting spanked?" Ned asked as he spanked Jack again. 

Jack screamed, "FUCK YES!!!" 

Ned then asked Hudson if he wanted to switch. Hudson nodded and they pulled out of Bill and Jack. Bill and Jack began kissing each other fiercely, while Ned and Hudson made out. 

Hudson then told Jack and Bill, "Alright, sluts! Get back in position!" The two both listened, lifting their asses back up in the air. 

Ned watched Hudson enter Jack and begin to pound away. Bill then felt Ned ram his massive cock up inside him. 

Jack and Bill were both saying things like, "Oh yes, fuck me harder!" and "Spank me master!", all while moaning extremely loudly. 

Hudson thrust inside of Jack harder, faster and deeper than Ned did, which made Jack scream in joy. 

Bill looked toward Hudson and Jack. Both of them were moaning intensely. Jack's cock was leaking a lot, and Bill began leaking just looking at it.  
Hudson shouted, "Here I come!" and he blasted inside of Jack. Hudson pulled out and cum began to flow out of Jack's ass. 

Ned pulled out of Bill and shouted, "Lick that up and swallow it!" 

"Fuck yes, Master!" Bill replied as he started to eat the creampie. As he was licking it up, Ned began to fuck Bill hard again, forcing his face into Jack's ass. Hudson then started to finger Ned and all of them were moaning. 

Ned thrust three final pumps into Bill and then he could feel the warm semen flood his anal cavity. Ned pulled out and Bill felt the stream of cum flow out. Jack then began to lick it all up. Hudson and Ned forced Jack and Bill to face each other and Hudson said, "Jerk yourselves off on each other!" Jack and Bill began kissing and stroking themselves. Jack moaned and blasted his warm goo on Bill's chest. Bill then returned the favor.

After Jack and Bill has finished, they all crashed on the couch.  
"Wow, that was..intense." Was all Hudson could say, his breathing starting to catch itself.

"You're damn right it was." Ned replied.

"I second that." Bill said between breaths.

Jack couldn't say anything, he only had a goofy grin etched on his face.

Between five and ten minutes later, Hudson got up and began dressing.

"What're you doing?" Ned asked.

"I've got to get going, my Aunt Alice will be wondering where I am." Hudson said.

"Okay, wanna have some fun later?" Bill asked.

"Sure." Hudson answered, lying through his teeth. He wouldn't be back here either.

Hudson gave the three men a kiss and left the cabin. He walked off the cabin porch and looked around. Not seeing anyone, he disappeared.


	3. Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a foursome with three counselors in 1979 was awesome, so Hudson continues his mischief as he plows a man named Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains underage sex, swearing, and mind control seduction.

Hudson looked around, this time he didn't appear outside. But inside, inside a bedroom. He was in the shadows and watched a lanky blonde man lay restless in his bed.

~~~

It was late at night, Jeff laid in his bed, extremely bored. Or was it sexual frustration? He didn't know, yet he was extremely horny. Sandra never resisted sex, but he recently found out that she'd been sleeping with Mark; though he still stayed with the girl. He could never get her into bed and every single time he even made a move that was beyond the usual snogging, Sandra would just slap him. Jeff hated it, he needed some sort of penetration. He turned on his side, spotting a figure across the room.

"Whoa. Who're you?"

"Hudson. I'm here to fuck." He swaggered over to the man's bed. Hudson sat down on the edge of the mattress, his hand gently placed on Jeff's lower backside. His hand traveled up the man's back, rubbing him gently. A low moan came from Jeff's mouth and Hudson chuckled. "Are you okay with taking a dick in your ass?"

"I'm Jeff. And considering, I've been lacking sex..totally." Jeff explained to the teen boy above him. He pressed his hips up against the other's. "But only if you be a dear and suck my dick."

Hudson was in absolute shock. None of the guys he'd slept with so far had demanded anything from him. And now not only was he going to fuck a guy, but he was gonna be the one to give into another man's orders.

"So?" The blonde asked, interrupting Hudson's thoughts.

"Okay," Hudson replied.

Jeff smirked and turned on his back. Hudson leaned back to take off his shirt. Then he started to tug at Jeff's. With both of their shirts now off, Hudson crawled over so he was on top of Jeff.

"I'm pretty sure you know what to do," Jeff winked at the boy. Hudson blushed, with what Jeff had said and also because of how toned his body was. He was right though, Hudson had gone down on a guy before.

Hudson started to kiss down Jeff's body, his tongue tracing over the detailed muscles. Reaching down to the hem of the blond's pajama pants, Hudson gulped, suddenly nervous. He stared at the V-line leading toward what was underneath the boy's clothes. Then, his hand reached out, grabbing onto the pants and boxers and Hudson pulled them both down. Jeff's hard dick sprung out and the blonde let out a groan.

"Suck," he commanded. Hudson nodded. He lowered his head, wrapping his mouth around the tip of Jeff's length. The caramellette* boy moved his head down, until the whole cock was in his mouth. Letting out another moan, Jeff grabbed onto the shorter boy's hair and he forced Hudson to bob his head. Hudson's tongue licked the underside of the other boy's member, receiving more moans to come from Jeff's mouth. The caramellette continued bobbing his head until the blond boy exploded in his mouth. Hudson pulled away after Jeff let go of his hair, some cum dripped down from his mouth on on his chin.

Recovering quickly, Jeff flipped himself onto his stomach. So Hudson could now get ready to fuck him. Hudson pulled Jeff's bubbled asscheeks apart so that he could eat Jeff out. Hudson pulled the older boy's ass up so it was level with his own crotch. Hudson leaned down and shoved his face into the crack of Jeff's ass. He licked Jeff's entrance, pumping his tongue in and out. This earned several moans from the bottom blonde.

Hudson pulled his face back and proceeded to suck on two of his fingers until they were soaking wet with saliva. Placing them to Jeff's entrance, he stuck a single finger into his hole, pumping in and out. After about a minute, Hudson added the second finger. He started to pump his fingers faster and rougher into the older boy below him, earning moans to come from the blonde. Jeff buried his face into his pillow, trying not to scream so loudly.

Slipping off his shorts, Hudson leaned over to whisper in Jeff's ear. "Don't worry," Hudson said reassuringly. "This won't hurt...much." He pulled down his boxers and removed his fingers, the blonde boy whining at the loss.

Hudson placed his hands on the older boy's perfect bubbled ass and without warning, he pushed his dick halfway into Jeff. They both let out moans, Jeff's being more like a gasp instead.

"Oh my god." Jeff got out, between breaths.

"Oh fuck, your ass is so tight and warm." Hudson said, loving the feeling of Jeff's ass hugging his twink dick.

The submissive boy grabbed onto the sheets, moaning loudly into the pillow. Hudson thrust in and out of him, hard and fast. Oh, how Jeff was so tight. The young twink roughly rolled his hips into the boy and each time, Jeff would let out a moan. Soon enough, Hudson had reached his climax and came inside of the blonde.

"Ungh!" Hudson squealed out, as his load buried itself on the bundle of nerves that was Jeff's G-spot.

This caused Jeff to shutter and moan while his orgasm rolled through. The feeling of Hudson's cum on his G-spot caused Jeff to spurt four powerful strings of cum, that dampened the sheets of his bed.

Hudson pulled out of Jeff, grabbing his own clothes that had fallen on the floor. "Hey, thanks for the fuck," He said, playfully slapping one of Jeff's asscheeks then moving up to give him a wet and rough kiss to the lips. Quickly dressing as Jeff nodded. Jeff, who's more tired than before, buried his head into his pillow, not seeing Hudson disappear from the room.

**A/N:**

***Caramellette - Some one with caramel brown hair. (I literally made this word up, I think.)** *****


	4. WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!

Do not fret, if you're in love with this story and it turns you on...well I have some great news for you.

The next chapter will be 'cumming' б（＞ε＜）∂ --- within the next few weeks, so keep an eye out!

That's all for now! Peace! (^o^)v


End file.
